


no strings.

by faerymneko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymneko/pseuds/faerymneko
Summary: no strings attached, they both say. but who knows what the other one is thinking when they can't just be honest with each other?





	no strings.

**Author's Note:**

> just something i needed to get out. i don't know.

_just to make sure, are you ok with some no strings sex?_

Maybe a little.

**sure, sounds fun**

\---

He touches her stomach gently. They're both drunk, it's the only way that she can think around him.

"Is this ok?" 

She takes her shorts off, tank top too, at his request. 

He's touching her, oh god he's touching her, she's already prepared. Hands slide to thighs, kisses pressed to her hips. 

"You're so beautiful." His tongue drives her crazy. "That's right, good girl." Fingers intertwine with hers.

"Maybe a little," she breathes, "but not as much as you."

She can't hold back, and he sends her over, spilling, toppling, headfirst off the cliff and into one of the first orgasms she will have tonight. He always brings her here, he never fails, and maybe that's why she can't let go. 

Fingers are still intertwined. The other hand moves to her mouth, slips two fingers in. She sucks, hoping to draw out that sweet, sweet sound he makes when they're like this. He kisses her briefly, passionately. Tongues clash, messily, awkwardly, but _so right._

"You taste so good. So good so good," he pants, moving back down between her legs to bring her rushing to the edge again. Fingers lace through her hair, he kisses her forehead. 

"Please," she begs, searching for release, and something more. He grips her tightly as he pushes into her, holding her flush against his skin. Her eyes trail over his body, desperately trying to soak in any detail she can. She craves this, she will make every second count. 

"You are perfect." He mumbles drunkenly, kissing her lips again as she comes down from her high. "Kiss me. Slow. Please."

He faces her, cheek cupped and the ends of her hair twisted in his hands as he gently moves his lips against hers. Moving steadily inside her, above her, he groans as he pulls out and spills over her stomach. 

She sighs. She feels accomplished, really, she achieved her goal and then some, but she pushes the feelings down as he gently wipes a towel across her, drawing her from her thoughts.

"Stay?" he asks, out of breath, pulling her tight to him. Fingers lace together again and she swallows down the feeling again.

"Of course," she breathes, as she falls into a deep sleep, wrapped in the arms of her occasional lover.

When she wakes, he still has an arm draped over her. She quietly gathers her things, squeezes his hand, and slips out the door. They'll pretend this didn't happen if anyone else asks.

Does it hurt?

Maybe a little.


End file.
